Hiroki's Bad Day
by FrosteeFlakes
Summary: Kamijou Hiroki was just having a really, really bad day! Junjou Egoist, Romantica/Terrorist Cameo, Lemon


**Title:** Hiroki's Bad Day!  
**Genre:** A little bit of everything – Humour and romance mostly  
**Warnings:** Contains some explicitly juicy smut with smexy, _smexy_ romance for our beloved Egoist couple (I know it's not much of a warning, but we all like a bit of man love, ne?)  
Plus, in case you haven't gotten the memo, this is YAOI! If you don't like yaoi – What you're doing reading Junjou Romantica fic's, I'll never know – But you've been warned! No likie, no readie… Comprende?  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I have no ownership over Junjou Romantica! All credit for characters and creation goes to none other than the lovely Shungiku Nakamura-sensei!  
**Summary:** Kamijou Hiroki was just having a really, _really_ bad day!

**A/N:** Maa, don't take this fic too seriously, okay! It was late, I was bored and thinking naughty thoughts of my lovely little Hiro-san! As a result, this fic sprouted out of nowhere, it would seem?! So, yea… Not my best writing _ever_ but I wouldn't say it was the worst either?! ~shrugs~ What can you do? XD

Enough chitchat, I think! Please read and enjoy!

* * *

Kamijou Hiroki was having a _bad_ day.

From waking up late in the morning to lecture after lecture of incompetent students who were intent on making his life just that much more difficult, it had just been an excruciatingly unpleasant day – But admittedly nothing _too_ out of the ordinary for the man. That was, until the assistant professor finished his last class late in the afternoon and returned to his office, no different from any other day – Or so he thought…

"Is it just me, Miyagi, or are kids these days getting dumber?" He remarked as he flung open the door to their shared office, manoeuvring the stack of essays in his arms so he could see where he was going. That may have been a crucial mistake overall, as things seemed to go from bad to worse. Beyond the sight of those poorly written essays lied a red faced Miyagi You, tied to a chair with a young boy straddling his lap.

The blonde boy turned his head, glaring blue eyes locking with his own confused brown ones. The boy's look immediately turned dirty, his glare so fierce it put the literature professors own infamous one to shame. "Who's that?" The blonde questioned with an icy voice, straightening himself up on the older man's lap. It was then Hiroki noticed the boy's attire – Or lack of. He wore only his underwear and an unbuttoned white shirt – An unbuttoned white _school_ shirt.

"Ah ha, Kamijou, this isn't what it looks like" The other man laughed awkwardly, attempting to free his hands from their restrictive bonds "He, ah… He just came in here and tied me up. I had nothing to do with it!"

"Liar" The boy scoffed, turning back to the man whose lap he was currently seated upon "You asked me to tie you up"

"Shut up, brat! You were the one who started the lap dance…"

"I did _not_, old man" He growled menacingly, the look on his face promising inflictions of pain – Or pleasure? "Besides, you _know_ you liked it!"

"See, Kamijou?! See how crazy this kid is?" Miyagi said suddenly, forcing the other professor's attention back to the present situation. When he first caught sight of his superior in such a scandalous situation with a teenage boy, his brain went into total meltdown.

'_Damn it, baka' _The brunette internally berated himself for his current lack of brain functionality '_I should've escaped while I had the chance!_' Sadly, he realised that he'd missed his one chance for freedom, too frightened to move by the scene before him. It had seemed the two men – Or more, the man and _boy_ – Had forgotten his presence momentarily as they bickered with one another like an old married couple.

"Get him off me, will you?" Miyagi spoke with a surprisingly calm voice, once more capturing the attention of the dazed man who had yet to move from his original position in the doorway.

"_You_ were the one who pulled me onto your lap in the first place!" The boy retorted, face turning red from either anger or embarrassment – Hiroki couldn't really tell, nor did he want to know. All he wanted was to get out of this place as soon as possible. Nothing good could come of this situation, and he sure as hell didn't want to be dragged into whatever strange _relationship_ this was.

"When I get my hands on you, brat, you'll wish you never met me…"

"I already wish I never met you" He snorted, running his hands over the tightly tied ropes around the older man's wrists "Besides, you can't get your hands on me with these bonds"

"Untie me, Kamijou, _now_!" Miyagi snapped angrily, never taking his eyes off the boy still straddling his lap.

Despite the other's request, Hiroki refused to move any closer to the two. This was all just too _weird_ for him – And he had always thought he had a fairly loose definition of the word 'weird', considering his life and the people that surrounded him. Nowaki had constant ridiculous notions of a cliché love and storybook romance – And his idiotic friend, Akihiko, thought it humorous to document half of it in his stupid BL novels for the whole world to read. Yes, he definitely had a high tolerance for things considered 'weird', but this was just too much! He always knew Miyagi was a pervert, but – _Damn_…

"I think I might leave you to finish whatever it is you were doing before I interrupted" He said, relieved that his voice sounded somewhat composed and didn't betray his true feelings and inner turmoil.

Slowly, he backed away. Inch by inch, shuffling along the floor towards the exit, praying his subtle movements went by unnoticed – But, as we all know, today was just _not_ Hiroki's day "Kamijou, you can't leave me here like this, you bastard. Get the hell over here and help me out, already" The older male demanded, his head whipping around and locking Hiroki in a stern, threatening glare.

He reluctantly took a step forward, afraid to anger his 'boss' any further but stopped mid step when the kid directed his own glare towards him, just _daring_ him to move closer.

Now it seemed that Hiroki was stuck between a rock and a hard place, unsure as to what his next move should be, and which outcome would allow him to leave this with at least some semblance of his previously intact sanity "I, um… You should, ah…" He started _oh-so_-_articulately_ before his phone began to ring in his pocket. He silently thanked whatever Gods were listening for gifting him with this interruption, providing an excuse to flea and hopefully never return.

Usually, Hiroki opted to not answer the wretched thing and let it ring out – Bearing in mind that it generally just turned out to be either his mother pestering him to come and visit, Nowaki pestering him to get home early for dinner and 'desert' or Akihiko just plain _pestering _him. However unappealing the above options were, they were by _far_ better than standing in the doorway of his office, watching a teenager straddle his middle aged boss in a situation that would likely take endless therapy sessions and many sleepless nights to repress the memory and recover from the mental scaring it was bound to cause him.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to answer that" He said, suppressing the glee in his voice as he bolted out the door and grabbed his phone. Running down the hallway, he could hear the distant cries of Miyagi, begging him to come back and 'save him'. Those cries quickly turned to something a little huskier, suddenly moaning out in pleasure. Needless to say, Hiroki quickened his pace and practically flew from the scene of the crime.

When he was finally out of earshot, he answered his phone, not caring who it was "Hello…"

"Hiroki, what took you so long? I was just about to hang up" A familiar voice spoke, not bothering with usual phone 'etiquette' – And people thought _he_ was the impolite one?

"Akihiko, what do you want?" He asked, sitting on a bench and finally packing his student's essays into his briefcase – Something he had intended on doing before he walked in on whatever _that_ was back there. He shuddered slightly, that wasn't something he wanted to think about now… Or _ever_, for that matter!

"So bossy, Hiroki. I was just calling to say 'hi'" The other said in that teasing tone he had once been so fond of, but now just seemed to grate on his already fragile nerves.

"Again: what do you want?"

"Fine, I want your opinion on my newest novel. And, why not ask my dearest friend?"

"Flattery won't help improve my critiques, you know?" He joked, rolling his eyes in a useless gesture over the phone. That was another reason why he hated phones. Normally his face would say it all – From '_don't-talk-to-me_' to '_I-thought-I-told-you-not-to-talk-to-me?_' and, one his students were particularly accustomed to, '_I-_will_-throw-this-book-if-you-speak-again'_. Sadly, such fundamental expressions could not be conveyed over the phone, and he was usually left to voice his feelings – Which was always a bad thing in Hiroki's opinion!

"So you'll come over?" Akihiko asked after a brief puffing sound. The man really was a chronic smoker, couldn't even stop for a thirty second phone call.

Hiroki didn't answer immediately, but rather thought on it. He always enjoyed proof reading the other man's work, and it made him happy just to be asked, but right now he wanted nothing more than to go home and forget about his nightmare of a day. Besides, Nowaki had insisted before he left this morning that he had a 'special' evening planned for just the two of them and wanted Hiroki home as soon as possible. That was unlikely, considering his delay at the university and the long walk home, the literature professor was already looking to be late. Their time together had been diminishing lately, and Hiroki was certain that the younger man had something spectacularly cliché and overly 'romantic' in mind, but he didn't mind it just this once. Any evening spent with Nowaki was a good one, after all!

Even so, he couldn't help but consider Akihiko's offer. The man had effectively saved him with this phone call and request – Who knows what madness would have ensued back there if he didn't escape when he did? A shudder ran through his body at just the thought. What if they had forced him to watch, or worse… What if they had dragged him into their strange, sexual escapades – Tied him up and assaulted him! Without meaning to, Akihiko had turned out to be his saviour, and it just felt like bad karma to turn him down now! He'd already had enough 'bad karma' for one lifetime where Akihiko was concerned!

"Uh, yeah, I'll be there in a minute"

Maybe he could just make it a quick visit – In and out – No harm done… Right?! Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it wouldn't be that simple.

Kamijou Hiroki was just having a really _bad_ day!

* * *

"Thanks for coming on such short notice" The man said as he opened the door to his penthouse, half burnt cigarette resting between his upturned lips.

Hiroki scowled but it lacked the menace and annoyance such a look usually portrayed – Coming off more tired and helpless in the end "Yeah, yeah… You needed my help with something?"

Akihiko nodded and motioned for the smaller man to follow, seating himself on the couch in his living room and reaching for his manuscript. Hiroki removed his shoes at the door and left them with his briefcase before sitting down on the opposite couch, placing himself beside that oversized stuffed animal the man worshiped. Honestly, was he a _child_?!

"Here" The author handed over the thick mound of paper and offered a sly smile "I think you'll like it"

The strange look and leering smile was slightly bemusing and unexpected, but his mind was elsewhere at the moment, barely registering the response as a strange one. As he took the book from the other man, he unthinkingly turned to a bookmarked page. There lied several highlighted sections which he assumed were for his reading – Yet another mistake which turned his day from bad to worse. His eyes widened in shock as he read the first few sentences of highlighted text, immediately regretting his choice of section.

_Hiroki moaned as the large man's wicked tongue travelled down his body. The tantalising and teasing licks across his abdomen were enough to make his erection rock hard and leaking, longing for that same tongues more intimate touch. He moaned aloud as Nowaki finally gave him what he desired, pleasuring him skilfully in the way he knew his Hiro-san liked best. The older man rocked his hips with every flick of the tongue. "Ah, Nowaki, just like that" He panted, fighting back his imminent orgasm "I-I love you, Nowaki, ah…" He moaned when slickened fingers were suddenly introduced to his opening, gliding in and out, stretching him. The combined sensations of felatio and his prostrate being stroked by those long, skilful fingers inevitably caused him to come, hard and deep within the other man's throat leaving Nowaki no other option but to swallow the salty white substance. The younger man didn't mind, however, as he savoured the addictive taste of his 'Hiro-san'…_

"Wh-What the HELL is _this_?" He stuttered and threw the manuscript back at the other man, having read enough of that exaggerated smut.

"I told you you'd like it" Akihiko grinned widely, looking entirely too smug for Hiroki's liking.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Stop writing about me in your stupid novels…" The smaller man yelled, feeling furious with the other's casual demeanour and laidback pose.

"But my readers love Hiroki the best. He's everybody's favourite character"

"Don't try to flatter me, damnit! I don't want any part of this!" Damn this man and his twisted sense of humour! Hiroki didn't find it funny in the least.

"Nobody ever wants to be a part of it!"Akihiko sighed melodramatically, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table.

Hiroki rolled his eyes "Just take me out of it! I need to use your bathroom before I go…"

"Ooh, did you enjoy my book _that_ much, '_Hiro-san'_?" He leered, his grin somehow stretching wider across his attractive face.

"Shut up, baka! And don't call me that!" He snarled threateningly, throwing a random book at the man. Unfortunately for Hiroki, Akihiko moved and allowed the book to fly right past his head, that arrogant smirk still in place.

"_Aw_, but you didn't give me your opinion yet" Akihiko teased, leaning back on the couch and folding his arms across his broad chest. Hiroki couldn't be bothered arguing after the day he was having and simply stood and walked towards the bathroom. He needed to calm down or he might just end up giving Akihiko a well deserved tongue lashing.

Alone at last in the safety of the bathroom with the door securely locked behind him, Hiroki just stood and stared at his pitiful reflection in the mirror. He was tired and agitated from his exhausting day, and now he could add flustered to that list thanks to Akihiko's stupid novel. His biggest problem with the book wasn't the content itself, but more with how accurate it was. Akihiko's words hit a little _too_ close to home, in both descriptions of his passion and love. When he and Nowaki had sex, they 'made love'. It sounded ridiculous, he knew, but he could no longer deny it. He loved this man more than he physically thought possible and it truly hurt sometimes.

He just loved Nowaki _so_ much!

After a few minutes, Hiroki felt composed enough to face Akihiko once more without the desire to strangle the man into oblivion. He re-entered the living room in a better mood than he had been a moment ago, but that good mood quickly dissipated when he spotted Akihiko lying on the couch, a young boy trapped beneath his larger frame.

Akihiko's large hands travelled down the brunette's body and into the waistband of his pants. The boy moaned something about a rabbit and bit his lip, attempting to fight the man's advances but to no avail. From where Hiroki was standing, there was no denying that the boy was enjoying it, even when he claimed he wasn't. That thought again made him think of his and Nowaki's relationship. He often complained about Nowaki's perversions, but he truly did enjoy everything the man did to him.

"K-Kamijou-sensei?" The boy asked, fear evident in his small, timid voice. Hiroki turned his attention back to the two only to see the boy's familiar red face, recognising him as one of his students.

'_Not Akihiko too!'_ He inwardly groaned, barely containing his frustrations. What was this sudden fascination with his friends and young boys? He honestly thought these kids were stupid and _insufferable_ earlier today, but obviously no one agreed with him.

"I thought you left" Akihiko's voice cut through his musings, drawing his attention back to the problem at hand.

"I went to the bathroom, you baka!" He snarled, his anger from earlier resurfacing dangerously.

"Why are you here, Kamijou-sensei" The youth asked, repositioning his body in an attempt to cover his obvious arousal. Hiroki almost felt sorry for the boy – _Almost_!

"Who cares, he's leaving now" Akihiko answered before Hiroki had the chance– Not that he could speak, even if he wanted to "You know the way out, right Hiroki?"

"Usagi-san, get off me! He's a guest, you can't throw him out!" The boy said while pushing against Akihiko's chest, attempting to put some distance between their two bodies.

"Of course I can throw him out – I own the apartment!" The man said matter-of-factly, leaning down and brushing soft kisses along the boy's neck and collarbone.

Hiroki watched, stunned, as his best friend practically molested one of his students – Maybe this was the reasoned for the boy's poor grades? He'd have to look into it further, but for now, he just needed to escape. This combined with earlier – Miyagi and Akihiko and their young lovers… It was all just too much for one day – Or one _lifetime_.

"S-Stop it, Usagi-san! Not here…"

"Yes here" The man answered stubbornly, leaving little room for argument.

"But – But, Kamijou-sensei can see! Please…" His plea went unfinished as Akihiko's hand pinched his nipple through his shirt, causing the boy to moan wantonly and lose his capability of coherent thought.

"You know where the door is, I suggest you use it" Akihiko said, continuing his unrelenting assault on the poor boy.

Hiroki didn't need to be told again as he moved to the door "You better be careful, Takahashi-kun. You don't want to be hanging around perverts like Akihiko for too long" He said venomously, glaring at the author as he hurriedly put his shoes back on. Akihiko looked bored with the comment, but _thankfully_ stopped his molesting touches long enough for Hiroki to finish what he was saying and leave "He might corrupt you"

"Too late" The smirking man replied wryly. Hiroki had assumed as much, but still felt necessary to warn the boy. He really did feel bad for the youth, having fallen prey to the insatiable Usami Akihiko.

"No! No, i-it's not like that, Kamijou-sensei" Misaki cried suddenly, completely unconvincing to the ears of both men. Anybody with half a brain could see the relationship between the two, especially after everything he had just witnessed.

By the time Hiroki heard the rustling of clothes and another moan from the boy's hoarse throat; he flung open the door and bolted towards the elevator. The lift took far longer than he would have liked as the moans became louder and guttural sounds could be heard harmoniously now. Akihiko obviously didn't have the decency to let him leave entirely before resuming his sexual play. _Bastard_!

He leapt through the elevator door the second it opened and repeatedly pushed the 'close' button. As the door shut and the elevator descended, Hiroki could have sworn he still heard the two men's moans – The sounds still echoing around in his head and tormenting him relentlessly. Thanks to that _little show_, it seemed his future therapy session had just doubled, needing to account for the perversions of Akihiko atop of Miyagi's now.

'_Just great…'_ His mid supplied sardonically as he banged his head on the elevator wall, hoping to knock all unwanted thoughts and _images_ out of his mind. A few brain cells are worth the loss if it caused his torment to end and forever be forgotten!

He was just having a really, _really_ _bad_ day!

Finally reaching the ground level, Hiroki exited the building in a daze, using every ounce of willpower he owned to _not_ think about a well muscled Akihiko atop of a boy that somewhat resembled his younger self. Once upon a time, he would have been in a blind rage and tremendously jealous by such a sight, unable to veil his frustrations at not being Akihiko's '_one and only'_. Now, after six years, he was, well… Admittedly turned on – Akihiko was an attractive man, after all – But he couldn't imagine doing _those_ kinds of things with anyone other than Nowaki.

He loved the young man with all his heart and there was simply just no room for anyone else. Nowaki was the only one for him – It may have taken him six years to realise, but now that he had, he wasn't planning on forgetting it. Nowaki was his, and he was Nowaki's – And he wouldn't have it any other way… Not that he'd ever tell the young doctor that!

The walk home was filled of thoughts of his lover, Hiroki being unable to shake the increasing feeling that he'd ruined their 'romantic' night together. He stood now in front of their mutual apartment just staring up into the darkening sky glowing with stars. Obviously, he had missed dinner and he truly hoped that Nowaki hadn't gone to too much trouble over it. Unfortunately, it seemed that his bad luck followed him home as the door clicked open and he walked inside his eerily quiet apartment. It was darker in here than outside, but turning the light switch on only served to add to his anguish. In front of him was a small, intimate dinner setting with cold, uneaten food and dead candle stubs. The smell of freshly cooked food lingered but was hardly as strong as it would have been when prepared. A bouquet of roses sat unattended to on the table, slowly drying out and dying with excess of oxygen and lack of water.

He kicked off his shoes and carelessly dumped his briefcase by the door before gathering the slightly wilted flowers and preparing a vase for them. They were beautiful and Hiroki had no doubt in his mind that Nowaki had picked them out personally. _'Nowaki…'_ He repeated the name in his head, feeling wretched and absolutely miserable with himself. A quick glance around the room confirmed that Nowaki hadn't even emerged to greet him like he normally would have.

With sudden urgency, Hiroki placed the vase down, careful not to break it, and began to seek out his hiding lover. Pride be damned, he had to apologise – Hell, he'd grovel at the man's feet if it was what Nowaki wanted. Anything to make the man happy!

He found his lover almost immediately after his search began, assuming correctly that he had taken solace in their shared bedroom. The room was dark with just the slightest rays of light gleaming through the half-closed curtains. Though, despite the darkness, Hiroki could clearly make out the large form of his lover on the bed. The man was curled up on his side with his back facing the doorway, his head cast downwards and face buried in the pillow. His posture was rigid and tense and his breathing was not shallow enough for the man to be sleeping.

"N-Nowaki," He began hesitantly, scolding himself for stuttering like an idiot. He glanced at the motionless body and sighed before walking towards the bed and taking a seat beside his lover "I, um… I'm sorry I missed dinner"

"It's fine, Hiro-san" The other answered softly with an uncharacteristically cold edge to his voice, nothing like Nowaki's usually warm and carefree tone "Forget about it"

"Baka, I said I'm sorry" He snapped defensively, regretting the harsh words the second they escaped his mouth. He blushed faintly and watched for a reaction, but got none. Nowaki was strangely calm and indifferent.

"I said it's fine" He retorted sharply, the slightest hint of frustration and irritation lacing his voice. Hiroki suppressed a low snarl at that – He couldn't take this non-communication any longer...

Was it too much for him to ask for a normal day with regular events and situations – No headaches and mind numbing stress – No illegal affairs between middle aged men and teenage boys – No perverted novels from even more perverted authors! Why couldn't he just come home and hope for his boyfriend to hold him and love him like one would in a _normal_ relationship – Not hideaway in his room _sulking_ like a spoiled child trying to get its way!

Was it just too much to ask?!

His self-control had been on a short leash all day, and that leash had finally broken. In a fit of exploding frustration, he grabbed the larger mans shoulder and rolled him over onto his back, forcing his face up from its hiding place in the pillow "Look at me, and stop behaving like a child! That's all I've gotten today! Am I the only responsible adult around here? Has everyone just suddenly lost their minds?!..."

The younger man blinked up at him and just stared. Hiroki was all too aware that he was ranting on and on about his exceedingly _bad_ day but he really couldn't stop himself if he tried. Nowaki's look of confusion soon turned apologetic when he realised just how stressed out his lover was feeling. Of course, that apologetic look soon turned sultry as his hand snuck around the back of Hiroki's head and pulled the soft lips down over his own, finally silencing the rambling man.

The kiss was innocent at first, just offering reassurance and intimacy. Hiroki moaned and lowered his head further, deepening the contact and plunging his tongue into the others mouth. There, they fought for dominance but Nowaki inevitably won when he grabbed hold of the body hovering above his own and rolled the man over onto his back.

Hiroki stared up through lust filled eyes and watched as Nowaki pulled back and grinned down upon him. He couldn't control the reddening blush as those intense blue eyes analysed him fully, reading him like a fine novel.

"I'm sorry you had such a bad day, Hiro-san. And I'm sorry for acting so childishly" He spoke with such sincerity that Hiroki couldn't find the right words to respond with. He just watched in stunned silence as those luscious lips descended upon him once more "Let me make you feel better" He whispered before finally making contact, crushing their bodies against one another.

This kiss was far from chaste – All teeth and tongue and saliva. It instilled a hunger for more physicality in Hiroki that only his young lover could fulfil. Sure, he could speak and verbalise his love and longing, but it wasn't enough to explain the intensity of his feeling. He needed more than words could provide as words could only go so far. He needed to taste and to feel, to hold and to be held. He just needed Nowaki – Now and forever!

An excited shudder ran through Hiroki's body as a strong hand found its way to his scalp and moved softly through his hair. He suppressed the desire to purr into the gentle touch, but couldn't completely stop the soft mewling sound that escaped his throat. Nowaki laughed into the kiss before pulling back and staring at his aroused lover. Hiroki attempted a scowl, but his heart wasn't really in it as he just wanted to resume what they were doing moments ago.

Their lips met in the middle this time, both men pouring everything they had into this one kiss. The taste of Nowaki was intoxicating to Hiroki's senses, and only excited him further as their tongues duelled between mouths. The older man hesitantly broke apart long enough to catch his breath and speak, the wonderful taste of his lover reminding him of something he needed to say.

"I'm sorry for missing your dinner. It looked… Nice" He spoke softly and shyly, not able to look the younger in the eyes. He was embarrassed about breaking the kiss just to apologise, but he had to do it and felt that Nowaki needed to hear it.

The young doctor smiled sweetly as he lowered his forehead to rest against the professors collar bone "Didn't I say it was fine, Hiro-san. You're here now, and that's all that matters! I love you… That's all that matters!" He repeated reassuringly, kissing the hot skin of the man beneath him.

Hiroki never thought such simple words could be so thick with emotion and hold such meaning – It made every one of his beloved classic novels seem like children's literature as words upon a page could never convey the message Nowaki just had.

"I love you too, Nowaki" He said with a desperate plea, his arms wrapping tightly around the man's neck. Nowaki responded by gently grazing his mouth over the junction between his neck and shoulder before biting down softly. An audible breathy moan fell from his full lips as the combined sensations of biting and sucking commenced, leaving him a panting, writhing mess. Soon, those same explorative touches were replaced by the softer licking and caressing of abused skin.

As Nowaki's mouth was occupied with tasting every inch of Hiroki's skin, his hands moved lower, creeping into the man's shirt, one hand working at unbuttoning it while the other casually coaxed his dusky nipples to harden. Hiroki moaned incoherently and released his hold around the man's neck just long enough to shrug off his shirt and expose his tanned chest and stomach.

Hiroki could barely think through the haze of pleasure, but he knew he wanted Nowaki as exposed as he was. Shaky hands lifted slowly and moved to the base of his shirt. He tugged softly and worked the fabric upwards, Nowaki detaching his mouth to allow the shirt over his head before he resumed nipping at the mark he'd left. He ghosted soft kisses over the hickey as a silent apology before moving upwards to Hiroki's jaw and mouth.

"You're beautiful, Hiro-san" He whispered into kiss swollen lips before capturing them yet again.

Hiroki led the kiss this time, pushing his head up off the soft pillow and plunging his tongue into the doctor's mouth. A moan was stifled by tongues and lips, but Hiroki honestly couldn't tell who released it – He was that immersed in the kiss. His hands roamed the expanse of Nowaki's wide back and nails dug in just the slightest bit. He still needed more, but he didn't mind taking it slowly. They had all the time in the world, after all.

Soon he felt fingers at the waistband of his pants, first unzipping the item of clothing before pushing it lower. Both pants and underwear slid down his hips and over his aching erection, causing him to groan from the friction. Nowaki pulled away from the kiss and rested back on his legs, hungrily staring at the prize between his lover's legs.

"Beautiful" He repeated, gruffer than before but no less sincere. Usually Hiroki would object to such a feminine compliment, but couldn't seem to care right now. With the way Nowaki's eyes intently focused on his throbbing erection – An obvious sign of his very manhood – Not even being called 'beautiful' made him feel effeminate. Nowaki loved him as a man, and would never see him as anything but.

As the pants material reached his thighs, Hiroki lifted his legs and allowed his lover to strip him completely. Now he was completely exposed for the man's greedy eyes to take in. Hiroki felt an electric shock course through his body as Nowaki's hands rubbed his thighs and parted his legs. His erection bobbed freely in the air, no longer restrained by the tight, constrictive material of his pants and underwear. Nowaki made a sound that closely resembled a growl before lifting his eyes to Hiroki's darkened ones.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Hiro-san. When I look at your body like this, I just want too…" He drifted off, unable to finish the sentence as his eyes once again settled on the writhing body of his older lover.

Hiroki smiled at the obvious desire in the young man's eyes and sat up so he could be face to face with the man he loved "Then show me" He barely finished before lips crushed against his own and strong hands lifted his body off the bed and onto Nowaki's excited lap. His bare legs wrapped themselves around the other mans which brought their bodies closer yet. Nowaki's body felt so hot against his skin that he felt like he was burning up himself. The kiss continued on for what felt like forever before both men succumbed to the need for air.

They broke apart and panted heavily, unable to do much more than just regain their breaths. Hiroki, angled slightly upwards due to his new position, rested his forehead against the younger man's and looked down into his eyes. His body rocked in a tantalising fashion of its own accord because his mind was far too gone to think of such a movement. He was simply too engrossed in the other's eyes which were equally as fixated on him as his were on Nowaki's.

His pained erection rubbing up against Nowaki's stomach caused both men to snap out of their daze and remember where they were. Nowaki laughed at the strained groan from the other man, and his hands began to venture southwards to the leaking hot organ.

"No!" Hiroki protested weakly but put up little fight when Nowaki's hand barely wrapped around him "Not – Not yet. P-pants… Your pants first – _Ah_…" He panted pleadingly as his own body disobeyed him and thrust up into Nowaki's inviting hand. He really didn't want to be finished now – He wanted Nowaki deep inside him when he comes, and the only way to do that is to get those wretched pants off and stop subconsciously thrusting into Nowaki's still hand!

Thankfully, Nowaki pulled the hand away and lowered his own pants – Hiroki was barely able to hold himself upright, much less find the brain capacity to unzip and discard the other man of his clothing.

The young man kissed him apologetically as he lifted Hiroki's body and laid him back down on the mattress. He simply stared as his lover stood off the bed and made quick work of removing his pants before returning to his place on the bed. Nowaki was now bare and wholly exposed – And it was heaven for his eyes.

Nowaki's body hovered above his own, but refrained from touching it. In fact, the only contact he made were of lips upon lips, kissing sloppily a feverishly with no calculation on what he was doing – The two men simply kissed as they felt and desired, immersing themselves in the growing passion.

"_Hurry_…" The literature professor pleaded with desperation, his pride long gone and lost to the pleasure. Nowaki nodded and swung his hand blindly in the direction of the bedside table where the lubricant could be located – His eyes refused to leave Hiroki's for even a second as he did so.

Upon finding the small bottle, he quickly uncapped it and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. Hiroki shuddered as cold gel touched his entrance and rubbed at the area, preparing it carefully. Soon after the gel warmes, a lubricated finger slipped in past the tight ring of muscles and fought against the unconscious resistance until the long finger was completely inside the smaller man and moving.

Hiroki groaned aloud at the intrusion of a second finger and forced himself to relax. No matter how many times he did this, the feeling was always foreign to him – However, he knew Nowaki was as gentle as one could be in the throes of passion and was thankful to have such a kind, thoughtful lover who was certain to take care of him in every way imaginable.

His hips bucked upwards as the fingers began scissoring him and just barely rubbing against his prostrate. He wanted something much larger and much longer to fill him and hit that pleasure spot with perfect accuracy.

"M-m-_more_…" He barely managed that one word, but Nowaki understood regardless. The fingers withdrew from his embrace and were soon replaced by a much thicker object.

The tip of Nowaki's erection was lubricated and gently pushed against the older man's entrance. It was tight and Hiroki felt every subtle movement and twitch from the large organ which slowly working its way inside of him.

Finally seated within his lover, Nowaki paused and allowed the muscles to stretch and accept his girth fully. He could feel Hiroki's body relax beneath him and soon he was ready to begin moving.

The pace was slow – Almost unbearably so – But neither man minded too much, despite their aching lust and need which suggested otherwise. Nowaki pulled out and pushed back in as Hiroki's hips moved to meet each thrust with enthusiasm. The phrase 'lovemaking' even seemed to demean the act of what they were doing – This went far beyond that. The pace quickened and desire took over and still 'lovemaking' seemed like an inadequate way to describe it.

As their bodies connected, so did their eyesight. Hiroki was lost in the deep depths of Nowaki's blue orbs and he was sure that Nowaki was feeling the same way in turn. It was almost like a silent conversation. Words were unnecessary when actions spoke so much louder. Silently, the two men gave everything they had to the other, and offered declarations of love and promises for the future.

What they were doing was so intense that minutes felt like hours and their bodies felt as one. Nowaki hit the older man's prostate time and time again, sending waves of pleasure down Hiroki's spine and through his whole body. He gasped as his erection rubbed between their stomachs as the man above descended and captured his lips in his own. The kiss was desperate, needy and a complete and total mess – Both men barely making contact with the others mouth, more slobbering all over the face from chin to jaw to nose.

Hiroki arched his back as he felt his completion nearing. Nowaki noticed it too and wrapped his hand around the erection trapped between their rocking bodies. The strong hand pumped him rhythmically to each thrust and soon he felt the usual pooling of heat in the pit of his stomach, finally coming hard all over Nowaki's hand and stomach. His muscles clamped together as his orgasm consumed his body in whole and left him a sated puddle of goo.

Nowaki felt the tightening walls clench around his member and it all just became too much stimulation. He followed his lover's powerful orgasm with his own, releasing his seed deep inside the older man. He rode it out till the end, Hiroki milking him until there was nothing left.

Nowaki's large body barely caught itself before crashing down onto Hiroki's spent form below. The brunette felt the man roll to the side at the last second and wrap his strong arm around his midsection, pulling him closer.

Hiroki laid flush against Nowaki's body as the man littered his face with soft, barely there kisses "Mmm, Nowaki" Smiling into the attention, he purred contently and nuzzled his face closer to his young lovers.

"That was wonderful," Nowaki panted, still breathless from their long-lasting and physically draining session. His arms tightened their hold on the smaller man almost possessively as he whispered into his soft hair "I love you, Hiro-san"

Hiroki simply nodded into Nowaki's chest and murmured tiredly "Love you, too"

Shortly after, Hiroki could feel Nowaki's large chest rise and fall as he drifted off into a deep slumber. He glanced up and noticed the wide grin on the younger's face. Hiroki just hoped that the smile was a result of dreams focused on himself – He truly loved being the sole source of Nowaki's happiness. The strong arms continued to hold him tightly, not even sleep could make Nowaki loosen his embrace – The doctor just wasn't going to let him go.

He smiled softly himself and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to the man's upturned lips "Goodnight, Nowaki" He whispered softly before nestling himself back into the comfortable embrace of Nowaki's strong arms.

Before he succumbed to the world of sweet dreams, Hiroki reflected on the day he'd had. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad day after all and, as long as he had Nowaki's love and support with him every step of the way, tomorrow was sure to be a good day as well!

* * *

**A/N:** Wah... So long?! My fingers hurt cause I wrote all that in one brief sitting – I honestly have no idea what inspired me to do that?!  
I especially enjoyed the Terrorist couple's involvement here (a little BDSM can go a long way! XD)! And we all know that Shinobu wears the pants in the relationship, despite him being the super cute uke type – Miyagi never even stood a chance! (... Usagi's probably wondering how he can get Misaki to agree to that kind of thing?! lol)

Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed the ficlet and thanks a heap for reading!


End file.
